


Quirky Dispositions

by StriderBot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Fighting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I have to get through the readers life, I know its not apparent yet but it will be, I'll add more as time goes on - Freeform, Insomnia, Kid!Inquisitor, Moral Dilemmas, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, gender neutral reader, shitty fight scenes, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StriderBot/pseuds/StriderBot
Summary: A completely self-indulgent crossover I've been thinking about for almost a year now. I finally started writing it. Please bear with me if you read this.~~A kid from a world with superpowers gets dropped into a world where magic is chained, and murder is semi-normal. Basically Reader is a kid from the BNHA universe and gets dropped in as Inquisitor. And no, I won't say their quirk. You'll just have to find out. Not very appealing sounding, no, but I am shit at quick summaries that don't sound too edgy or really bad.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prologue. The real shit begins next chapter. Major Spoilers here, this first bit is after the main story ends. And I changed a few things around. Let me know below what you think, good or bad. Thanks for reading it, even if you don't like it. That helps me become a better writer.

It’s been a long six months since Corypheus was defeated. Damn bastard. It’s also been six months since Solas just up and left. I hope he is safe, I still worry for him. I just wish he had told me that he was going to leave, or where he was going. I suppose Mirian’s song is quite true, describing him the way she had. As per usual, Orlais is making a big stink about everything, from the Inquisition meeting with Alistair and trying to strengthen ties with the Qunari. They seem to forget that I saved their asses from undead hordes, a full-blown civil war, and a Demon/Gray Warden invasion. All in the span of a year. Fucking hell.

I miss having Leliana. Now that she’s Divine her talents as spymaster have been sorely missed. She knew so much. Her occasional letters filled with information and blackmail are much appreciated, but my people are having a very hard time filling her shoes. Her mind is unmatched in matters of information. 

Cassandra is somewhat relieved at not being divine. She tries to hide it, but I know her well enough after these past three years. She is looking to find a way to reverse the rite of Tranquility in mages. It is amazing, and she’s been working with Dorian and Vivienne on the matter, as well as Grand Enchanter Fiona and a few others from the mage collective. She is still as ruthless in training as ever. I have new bruises every day from her bashings. I feel she doesn’t know what to do with herself at times, she is so used to having a clear path and purpose. This business with the Rite is good for her. She has a set goal that she is working towards. The wars have been hard on her.

Dorian has been a bit odd lately. He said he may return to Tevinter soon enough after we defeated Corypheus, but he has not made any further indication. I think I have an idea as to why though. He and Bull have been dancing around one another since they met, but that was simple flighty festival square dancing. They are interacting much more like two lovers dancing the tango. I swear if they do not get together in the next month I will enlist Sera to help me lock them in a room together until they talk and actually do something. He has become a lot happier, lighter, I suppose, since we met with his father and he talked with him. I am glad we did that, though Mother Giselle can stick her problems with Tevinter up her ass. I do not care for it. 

Bull has been happy too. I think he’s glad that things worked out with the Qunari. I don’t know what he would have done with himself if he had to choose between the Chargers and the Qun. I am so glad that I was able to learn how to transform into something big enough to save the Chargers. I know I could never ask him to give them up, but damn the Qunari were harsh as all hell on me. I suppose their Arishok made a good call though, testing the Inquisition in such a way. But Bull is happy, and he really needs to just confess to Dorian. That poor man has been used too many times, the only way to get through to him is to tell him to his face. 

Varric has been getting better. Having Cole and I to distract him has helped him a lot with the mess that Bianca caused. I never liked her, I just wish she hadn’t gripped Varric’s heart so tight for so many years, just to squeeze too hard and rip it out. Having Hawke here has been really helpful as well. The two of them get along very well, and Fenris is quite the character as well. He and Dorian have been tiptoeing around one another, but I think Fenris no longer hates him for being from Tevinter anymore. Just somewhat dislikes him, which is incredible progress. Varric lights up when he sees the two of them, it’s delightful. His tales are simply wonderful, and his retelling of our adventures grossly exaggerated. I swear, he loves seeing me get embarrassed. 

Cole has been such a delight. He’s been becoming slightly more human as the months go by, and he is such a sweetheart. I will never understand why some dislike him. I’ve been helping him, just as much as he helps me. Funnily enough, I remember to remind him to eat and drink more often than I remember for myself. There is so much work to be done though. The world is still healing, and everything is such a fucking mess. He’s been talking to that sweet barkeep at the tavern, and they’ve been getting along rather well. Krem also has his eyes on her though, so we’ll see how that turns out. 

Sera has been amazing. She helps me loosen up just when I need it every time. I swear she knows exactly what I need and when I need it to not drown in work. If not for her I would not be sane. Or know that while men are attractive, women are also just as hot. She’s fantastic. The Red Jenny has been very helpful in knowing who needs help and how urgently as well, which has multiplied how much good the Inquisition can do right now. I set up an orphanage in Skyhold, and she visits almost daily to help the kids to learn what they need to and play with them. I think it’s been really good for her. We lost so many in the battles against Corypheus.

Vivienne has been helpful in teaching me. She knows a great lot about magic, though she frowns upon my fraternizing with spirits in the fade. I have tried to help her husband and do everything I can, but there is only so much magic and medicine can do. She took it hard, but working with Cas and Dorian has helped her immensely. As has training me and some of the younger kids in Skyhold. 

Blackwall has been on the edge. I don’t know what to do around him. He hasn’t really done much, though he tries to help out around when he can. I think he’s planning on leaving. I wish he wouldn’t, I miss the way it used to be before I found out about Rainer. I know Sera would miss him, and well as Cole and Varric. I just hope we can help him before he leaves. 

Cullen has been on the road to recovery from his Lyrium addiction and has been doing much better since we started getting rid of any and all Red Lyrium we find. He has been doing a wonderful job as Commander, interacting with and teaching the many soldiers best he can. His sister came to visit for a time before returning home. She was amazing, we played chess and teased Cullen the whole time. When Alistair showed up, goodness did Cullen get a talking-to. It is all good now, but that was a day I will never forget. And though Cullen will always be at least somewhat biased against mages, he’s learning to be better. 

Speaking of Alistair, I never imagined the King of Ferelden as such a goofy man with a love for cheese. He is amazing, his letters hilarious and awkward. Josephine only recently deemed my writing as formal enough that she doesn’t have to look over most of it, so now we just send silly letters back and forth. I love speaking with him, he's truly a wonderful person. I am looking for a cure to the Warden Blight to ensure he has a good long life. I don’t want him to die in the next two decades. I wish he could have children of his own. He really loves kids, I think that’s partially why we get along so well. 

Speaking, or rather writing, of Josie, she is still such a pivotal piece. If not for her the inquisition would not be what it is today, and nor would the world. She is such a sweetheart, I really do love our talks. Hours spent gossiping over tea in my quarters, letters giggled over, and working together to keep as many people on our side as possible are all a delight because of her. I really am glad I was able to help her with the mess with her family and the assassins. 

Hawke is… Fun. He is quite the person. He is funny and sarcastic and can drink with the best of them. He is a bit of a walking contradiction though. He is both generous and extremely cynical, he is accepting and also has very high standards for the people he interacts with. I suppose that he has a right to all of his reasoning, I just see him and hope that I end up happier than he, or perhaps more hopeful. But I know that with the life I’ve had, I will most likely end up worse. 

Fenris is a spitfire that is simply wonderful. I like him quite a bit. From reading about him in  _ Hard in Hightown _ to when he burst through the gates demanding to see Hawke and keep him from sacrificing himself he is definitely on my to-protect list. He is rather stoic but I can tell how much he cares about others. He has been through so much, I really want to help him be happy. I hope he can find that here with the Inquisition. If not then I want him to have people who support him.

All of us are so scarred by our pasts. I just wish… well, I’m not sure if I would want to go back there. I’m so different now, and the blood on my hands, the way I function, none of them align with that place. I doubt I would do well there, even if I still could go back. I’m better off staying here, in Thedas. This world needs me. The Inquisition needs me. There are rifts to be sealed and people to be protected. 

Well, I suppose I should sign off tonight. I don’t get why Varric said I should start doing this, I feel a bit childish writing in a diary like this. Maybe I’ll see the point someday. For now, I’ll just keep doing it before sleeping. In a separate book, I’ve been documenting my experiences in the fade as I sleep, and I have several books at this point. I suppose it isn’t too difficult. Maybe it will improve my memory of what happens. Anyway, good night, book.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start from the beginning, as you find yourself in a new place, danger lurking around every corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a mess. I think as I continue I will get into more of a groove. Let me know any feedback, even if it's just a few scrambled words. I had to rush a bit in the beginning so I could get to the good stuff.

It’s dark and cold. _What is happening right now- shit that hurt, what the hell was that? My hand, why does it hurt so much? I’m so tired, my knees really hurt too._

_Wait, where’s Nick? Last I remember we were at the park trying to help this kid from getting bullied, then one of them did something and Nick freaked out. I think his quirk went wild… Is that what happened? Did he lose control of his quirk? I need to open my eyes._

_Wait, shit! Who the fuck- why are they pointing swords at me?! What is going on?_

Pain raced through me from my left hand, unlike anything I’ve ever felt. It felt like fire and ice burning through my veins all through my body. My eyes clenched tight, teeth grinding as I hiss through the pain, tearing up. It passes after a moment, leaving a dull ache in my bones, and I try to open my eyes for a moment.

_What is that! Why is my hand green? What the hell is going on?_

The door in front of my slams open, and I shrink back, scared and in pain. A woman, tall, scarred, and terrifying walks in like hell on heels. She comes up to me and circles around, glaring at me.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you right now? The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Everyone, except you.” 

_...What. Kill me? Is she serious? Oh my god, I’m going to die! Who died?_

“What? What are you talking about? What’s going on? Where am I?”

She continued on, gazing almost with disgust as I ask questions. 

“Explain this!” She grabs my glowing hand and waves it in front of me, and pain laces through me at the movement.

“I can’t! I don’t know what it is! Much less how I got it!”

“You’re lying!” She steps back and raises her hand, as though to hit me. I flinch back and squeeze my eyes shut.

“Enough, Cassandra. We need them.” A woman enters through the door, in chainmail and a hood. Cassandra backs down, just barely. 

“I don’t understand, what Conclave? Who Died? Where even am I? Ah!” My hand flares up as I try to understand, the tears in my eyes finally falling as the pain makes my body curl in on itself. “Please, I’m begging you, help me, please! I have no idea what is happening!”

The new woman walks up to stand before me as I cradle my hand and stare up at her. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

“Last I remember I was in the park with my friend. I think his quirk went wrong, and I got sent somewhere but I have no idea where!” I look down, trying to think. “I think I woke up somewhere before this, too. There were these giant spiders that chased me, and some glowy woman helped me. But after that nothing, and now I’m here trying to understand what the hell is happening!” I look back up at her, tears in my eyes from the fear and the pain. “Please don’t kill me, I don’t know what is happening! I had nothing to do with anything that’s happened. I don’t even know what a Conclave is!”

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift.” Cassandra cuts in, making me flinch. I look at her, terrified. The other woman glances down at me, brow furrowed, and looks back up to Cassandra before nodding.

As she leaves, Cassandra grabs my arm and hauls me to my feet roughly. I almost fall immediately, my legs weak and my body tired. I look at her, terrified of what is going to happen, unsure of what her motive is. 

“Damnit all, stand up child!” She shouts, and I flinch, trying to stand.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying, but my legs, they won’t-” I plead before she sighs.

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry. I will try to help you walk as you regain your strength.” She looks at me deeply, before turning away and half dragging me out the door. When we get outside, the sky is green, a giant cyclone of some kind with rocks and green fire in the distance. 

_What the fuck is That?! Do they think I did that? How- that’s not even close to what my quirk can do!_

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” She keeps walking, talking at me but not looking at me.

“An explosion can do that? And you think I did that? I- that’s not something I think even the strongest quirk could do!” She looks at me sharply, brow furrowed. I can see now in better lighting. The dirt on her face, the exhaustion in her frustrated expression. 

“Quirk?” She asks.

“Yeah, quirk. Y’know, the power about 55% of people have? Mine’s shapeshifting, though it’s really hard for me to do cause I have to know so much about what I turn into-”

“What. What do you mean powers and shapeshifting? Don't you mean Magic?” She grips both my shoulders, almost shouting.

“No! Magic doesn’t exist. Quirks are biological powers from evolution. Some people have the ability to produce fire, others bend metal with their mind, some can manipulate glass through touch! It’s really cool. How do you not know this? I’m pretty sure that Nick’s quirk is why I’m here.”

“We will… deal with this later. I am not sure what you’re talking about, but we have more pressing matters at the moment.” She turns and keeps walking me down the path. People line the sides, staring and shouting. One of them starts throwing fruit.

“What the- Why are they- ow!” _I’m pretty sure that was a fucking rock!_ Cassandra does her best to get us through quickly while explaining to me what is going on.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” We continue walking, and we get past the people to the gate. “We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.”

_I don’t understand, mages, templars, Chantry? What the hell have I been thrown into? It’s like a completely different world!_

She draws a dagger and turns on me. _Oh, shit what-_ I step back in fear, eyes on the dagger in her hand. She sighs and shakes her head. _I’m gonna die!_

“I am not going to hurt you, I need to free you of your bindings. Come here.” She grabs my forearm and drags me forward. True to her word, she cuts me free. “ There will be a trial, I can promise no more.”

“Right, so all of you blame me for the death of maybe hundreds and a beloved religious figure. That trial will be _so fair_ .” I smile cynically at the ground, preparing for the worst. As we get onto a gate, I see people, soldiers, dead and alive alike. _Oh god, what the hell. What happened, what are they fighting?_ As we begin crossing this bridge there are soldiers left and right, wounded and dead as well. I don’t have a moment to think as something huge comes from the sky and smashes into the bridge, blasting it to pieces where we stand. We go tumbling down below and I hear myself screaming as I try to fall gracefully, flailing a bit. As we reach the bottom, I land hard on the ice, sliding a few meters, stunned.

Then I hear them.

The ground in front of us starts to bubble, a black goo on the ice giving way to a horrific sight as a screech fills the air. A creature of _some_ kind. Cassandra is already on her feet, her sword and shield drawn and at the ready. She goes to fight the thing, but as she does, another one shows up in front of me. I quickly look around for a way to fight and see a staff of some kind in the rubble. I scramble over to get it, hoping to wack it away long enough that Cassandra can save my ass. As I swing the staff at the thing, and to my surprise some kind of blueish-white energy comes out of one end and hits the creature. It recoils a bit and hisses at me, ice cropping up on one of its’ arms. I look at it and then down at the staff in my hands, a grin curling on my face. _Oh fuck yeah!_ I start swinging the staff repeatedly, this way and that, and every time ice comes from the top to hit the beast. 

“This is awesome! This staff is great! Do all your staffs do this?” I shout to Cassandra, missing the demon getting closer. It swipes with a large hand just as I turn back to look at it, claws sinking into my right shoulder ripping the flesh shallowly. A yelp of pain leaves me as I start swinging wildly, movements slowed and painful from my new wound. It stops for a moment and melts back into the ground, Cassandra standing there with her sword dripping.

“Drop the staff, mage!” she points her sword at me, and I drop it immediately, falling to my knees and clutching my shoulder. 

“I’m sorry! I was just trying to stay safe and keep it away till you could kill! Shit, ow!” Tears gather at the corners of my eyes as I try to withstand the pain, the exposed wound stinging as the cold wind hits it, amplifying the pain as my left-hand sparks and that icy fire races through me again. 

“No, you’re right. I can’t expect you to be defenseless. Here,” she drops to her knees next to me holding a red drink. “Drink this, it will help you.” I nod and she feeds it to me, and my hands are somewhat useless right now. “Why didn’t you say you were a mage?”

I finish and my shoulder starts to feel better, and I see it start to scab over somewhat, awed and almost not hearing her question. 

“What? A mage? I’m not a mage, that staff is really cool though. I didn’t know you could make stuff to that kind of thing. It’s awesome! I just swing and bam ice damage! It’s like an RPG game!”

She looks at me confused again. It would seem that this will be a repetitive thing with the two of us if I survive much longer.

“Alright, well, keep your staff and… and stay back when you swing it. Make sure not to hit me, but be careful. And pay attention. Don’t want you getting hurt like that again. Keep a few more of these on you too.” She starts tying some of those red drinks onto my belt. _Wait, am I wearing different clothes? When did that happen?_

“Um, did you guys change my clothes?” I look up at her and she nods.

“Out of necessity. Your strange clothing was ruined, and they were not practical. You are in some old armor. We tried to find the smallest set we could. All we could find was this set of training armor used for children such as yourself.”I nod at the explanation, and before I can keep talking she stands up and holds out a hand. “We must go, there is not much time. I will answer your questions later.”

As we progress, there are more dead bodies scattered about and fights to be had. It is difficult to not be overwhelmed. I get hit with a blast from one of those ghost-like things. Cassandra keeps calling them demons. She mentions something about a rift and we both hear fighting, and I try to ask about who’s fighting but she rushes ahead. I’m breathing heavily at this point, not used to everything that’s happening, not to mention my body is still weak from the last day. 

As we reach the top of the hill, there are people fighting the demons, and I have a hard time aiming for the enemy. I am not as active in my attacks as I try to avoid hitting the people, careful to keep as little a target on my back as possible. 

As we finish killing the demons a tall bald man with very pointed ears grabs my left hand and shoves it toward a big green _thing_ in the air, yelling at me. I can barely understand what he says over the blood in my ears, but the mark reaches out to the thing in the air and all of a sudden it’s gone. 

I clutch my hand, staring down in shock. I look up to the bald man. “What- What did you do?” 

“ _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours.” He does this weird little bow and I stare at him incredulously. 

“Um no, I did not. This _thing_ on my hand did. And it fucking hurts.” He chuckles a bit.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” I stare at him in disbelief.

_Did he put my hand near that rift as a TEST? What if it went wrong!?_

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra seems to not care about anything except that breach thing. Shit.

“Perhaps. It would appear you hold the key to our salvation.” 

“Oh no, no. No way. I can’t save sh-”

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” I turn around and have to look down at the shorter man before me. He has blond hair and a rather open shirt despite the cold winter air. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

I look him in the eye and smile a bit. He winks at Cassandra and I hear a sound of disgust from her direction. I notice the crossbow he was using before on his back, a beautiful piece of work. 

“Are you with this… Chantry thing Cassandra keeps talking about?” 

The bald man snorts behind me. “Was that a serious question?”

“Wait, what? I really have no clue what’s going on here. And I kinda hate not knowing. Cassandra has been forthright about how much everyone wants me dead, but that’s about it.” I shrug, exasperation sneaking into my voice.

“Technically I’m a prisoner like you. Not as much the wanted dead part though.” He grins at me, and I grimace in his direction. 

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.“ Cassandra cuts in, glaring at Varric. “And you have not been very truthful with your abilities either, young one.”

“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.” Varric keeps me from protesting.

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…” Cassandra protests the help, but Varric interjects.

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” I nod and look to Cassandra.

“He’s right, I can barely fight. This stick is awesome, with the ice projectiles and stuff, but you can’t expect to make it to wherever we need to get to with just us two.” Varric looks up at me and smiles.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.” He nods at me and holds onto his own staff. From what I could tell it does the same mine does, but it has a few extra features. 

"He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” 

“What? Oh, thank you then. That was very kind of you. My name is (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you both.”

“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process,” Solas murmurs, smiling a bit sadly.

“That’s your name? Why didn’t you tell Leliana and I?” Cassandra comes up to me, looking down at me.

“Leliana? Is that the other woman who came into the cell? Well, I mean you never introduced yourselves, and you never asked. I only know your name cause Leliana said it.” I smile sheepishly at her, shrugging. 

“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. (Y/N) is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” 

“Whoa, hold on. Magic? That’s not possible. And I’m not a mage! Why does everyone keep saying that? This isn’t some fantasy game full of daring adventures and mystical beasts to slay. I don’t understand what is going on, but I don’t have magic. I have a quirk that I can barely use, let alone magic!” My hands grip my hair, looking at the ground, trying to understand what is happening.

“What do you mean you’re not a mage? You’re using a staff.” Varric stares a bit confused.

“This thing? I’m not magic, I just found it and started swinging to defend myself. I am not a mage thing.” I wave the staff around a bit.

“Whether you are a mage or not, we must get to the forward camp quickly. We can figure this out later.” She starts marching off in one direction.

Varric pats his crossbow. “Well, Bianca’s excited!”

We follow behind Cassandra, and I look to Solas for a moment. I catch him staring at me thoughtfully, like a puzzle he’s trying to solve. As we travel and fight, Solas asks me a question.

“You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?” He looks at me strangely. 

“What? Dalish? What do you mean?” My brows furrow as I am once again directed assumptions and questions about things I have no clue about.

“Now you are just lying little one. The tattoos on your face and your ears make it clear what you are.” Cassandra sounds frustrated like she’s tired of my words.

“Tattoos? I don’t have tattoos. The legal age to get tattoos is eighteen. Even if wanted some I couldn’t get any. And my ears? What do my ears have anything to do with that?” I reach up to feel my ear, trying to push my hair behind it, but my fingers keep running along the ear before going over a point. My hand freezes on the point. My other hand reaching up as I stop walking and I start feeling and rubbing at my ears. 

“What the fuck! When did this happen? I never changed these, I can’t even do that yet! How- Why-” I start breathing faster and faster, sight going blurry as I panic. Everything that has happened is finally getting to me as I fall to my knees and can’t slow my breathing. I can’t stop thinking, and I start to hug myself with one hand and tug at my now pointy ears with the other. I can barely see or hear anything.

“Shit- kid, kid listen to me!” I think Varric is in front of me, he grabs my hands and I rip them away, scrambling back as I hug myself, terrified and hyperventilating. “Shit, fuck, okay we need to calm them down. Now.” 

_Why what how ears magic they’re gonna kill me help pleases oh god I don’t wanna die please anyone they're gonna kill me where am I dad anyone please!_

He grabs my hands again and tries to look me in the eyes. I can barely see him through the tears, my breathing rapid and panicked. “Kid, look at me and _breathe_. Okay, in 1,2,3, now out 1,2,3. Good, again.”

We go through this for several minutes, and I am finally calm enough to breathe normally and not cry anymore. I sniffle a bit, feeling awful. 

“Well, I suppose they have not been lying at all so far,” Solas states, weirdly calm. 

“Hey, kid. How old are you?” Varric is still holding my hands, and I look him in the eye again.

“I’m 12. I turned 12 a few months ago.” I tell him, still calming down my breathing, still shaky. I hear Varric take a sharp inhale.

“Cassandra, I don’t mean to criticize your actions, but did you know?” Varric is still looking me in the eyes, holding my hands tightly. It helps ground me. 

“I- no. I did not. I knew they were younger but I had not realized- I had no idea they were so young.” She sighs heavily, and I glance at her, feeling guilty for being such a bother. Varric squeezes my hands and I look back to him.

“Describe yourself to me kid. What do you look like?” I nod and take a shaky breath.

Well, I have (h/c) hair, at about (length). My eyes are (color) and my skin is (skin tone). My canine teeth are a bit longer than most people’s cause of my quirk, and my nose is sort of (size). My ears _were_ rounded, and I have two piercings. I have no tattoos, and I have this faint scar that goes from my left ear to the middle of my cheek from when I was a kid. I have two little scars, on either end of my left eyebrow.” I calm down as I say all of this. I take another breath and look at Varric for a moment before asking, “Can you describe me, please? I need to know what I look like now.” 

He smiles a bit. “You’re pretty spot on. I never would have noticed that little scar on your cheek if you hadn’t said anything. The only difference is you’ve got tattoos on your face and neck, and you’ve got elf ears. Your tattoos are kind of cool looking too.” I smile at him, thankful for his honesty and reassurance.

(This is what the tattoos look like.)

He smiles back gently and stands up, offering to help me as well. 

The mark flares and I fall right back down to the ground, crying out and clutching my hand, swearing out loud.

“Shit! Are you alright?” Varric immediately comes to my side, and I stand up, waving my right hand.

“I’m fine, just wasn’t expecting it.” I smile and shake out my hand.

“I understand that this has been a lot for you, and I wish we could wait a bit longer, but my magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry.” Solas puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes, a silent apology.

“I know, we can figure all this out later. If I even survive to later.” 

The three of them seem to wince at that. Cassandra remains silent, seemingly thinking about all that has been happening. 

“Not funny kid.” Varric walks at my side as we continue on. 

“I wasn’t trying to be funny. Just realistic. Everyone wants me dead. I think I still have bruises from the rocks they were throwing at me. I woke up today in a cell on my knees with a thing that’s killing me, a new set of ears and tattoos, a sword in my face, and a giant hole in the sky to fix. I doubt I will live through closing the Breach, and if I do, the people will have my head on a pike. If I survive that and make it to the so-called trial, I’ll just be executed immediately. It was somewhat nice knowing you guys but at this point, I’m running on limited time. I can only do as much good as possible before I die.” I shrug and keep walking. I feel weirdly calm after my panic attack, but I suppose I just accepted my mortality.

“Damnit kid,” Varric mutters, and we are silent for a time.

~~~

As we reach the forward camp, I’ve gotten a lot better at ignoring the bodies on the ground. I can hear Leliana and some older guy arguing ahead. 

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!”

 _Oh, I guess they're arguing over me._ My shoulders slump a bit, anticipating this next part.

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

“ _I_ have caused trouble?”

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You’re not in command here!”

“Enough! I will not have it!”

We finally reach the two, and Leliana looks exasperated at this guy in white and red.

“You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–” Roderick cuts Leliana off.

“I know who they are. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” My eyes widen, I tense up and start to reach for my staff. Varric and Solas both put a hand on me to calm me down.

“'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” Cassandra sounds pissed, and _oh, she’s like that with everyone, not just me._

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” _Oh no, he’s really pissed her off now. I don’t even know her but I know she is no thug._

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana’s voice is steady, her mask immaculate.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter.”

“Wait so you’d rather wait for some new person to be put in charge and let hundreds more die rather than deal with it now and kill me later? The breach might kill me, by the way. You’ll probably get what you want if you let me try to close it.” I step up and speak. “You can’t wait to elect someone because the longer you wait the more demons come out and the more people die. I don’t care what you think I did, and you won’t believe me when I say I’m innocent. But as a High Chancellor, your job is to protect the people, not cower behind others while you point fingers.”

He gapes a bit at me, and yells with his finger out at me “ _You_ brought this on us in the first place!” He then turns to Cassandra and Leliana. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

I swallow and look to Cassandra. _Did nothing I say get through to him? Nothing at all? It’s like I’m invisible!_

“The prisoner is right. We can stop this before it’s too late.” Cassandra still speaks of me as though I am not here. 

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana makes a good point there.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky,” Cassandra protests, worry in her voice.

“Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

The Breach expands and my hand flares with it, burning through me rapidly as I grip my arm in pain. “Shit, shit, shit, fuck, that hurts,” I mutter, teeth clenched and eyes screwed tight. Varric comes and puts a hand on my shoulder, squeezing and making sure I’m alright. As it passes I nod to him. I glance at Solas and he has this weirdly guilty expression for some reason.

Cassandra looks at me. “How do _you_ think we should proceed?”

“I-um. Well we should save as many lives as possible, right? I think we should to the mountain path then. It’s also better since I don’t really know how to fight.” I look at everyone to gauge their reactions. Varric is nodding, but Cassandra looks a bit disappointed. 

“Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.”

As we head out to the mountain path, Chancellor Roderick calls out, “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

~~~

Solas turns to me as I finish sealing the rift by the surviving soldiers. “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

I shrug as Varric calls out, “Let’s hope it works on the big one.” 

Cassandra helps a soldier to her feet, who thanks her profusely. “Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

Cassandra gestures to me as I help another soldier up from the ground. “Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. They insisted we come this way.”

The soldier’s shock shows on her face as she looks to me as well. “The prisoner? Then you…?”

I grin a bit, scratching at the back of my neck and shrugging as I answer her. “Yeah, I mean this way was safer. And if we could save some people then it’s worth it. I might not live to see another day, but if all of you can then that’s that many fewer casualties, and fewer families that have to mourn.”

She smiles a bit awkwardly and bows a bit, “Well then you have my sincere gratitude. Thank you for coming this way.”

~~~

We finally get to the temple. Old rock structures are blasted to bits, ash all over and scorch marks covering every available surface. It seems a bit strange, to see the rubble. I have never seen such destruction. Some villains may have done awful things but this, this was on an unprecedented scale.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Solas comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look to him confused.

I hear Varric mutter “What’s left of it,” as we continue.

Cassandra comes to a stop and points to the next courtyard. “That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” 

I look and continue walking forward. Then I see them and stop in my tracks. The bodies. Charred bleeding burning forms frozen in their last moments. Someone sheltering a child with their body, another on their knees preying. One after another my eyes flick across their forms, taking them in but not really seeing, not hearing anything. My breath quickens as I look and see dozens upon dozens of dead. So many, all because of the thing that I am being blamed for. It’s my fault then, it must be. There is no way it isn’t, I don’t know how but-

Solas’s hand tightens on my shoulder and I come back to reality for a moment. Still looking, I swallow the knot in my throat down. It won’t budge, and Varric looks back to me. He seems concerned and mournful, I nod at him. I walk over to the form of a body holding a baby to their chest. I fall to my knees before it and reach out, gloved fingertips lightly caressing the charred flesh of the face, and I look to the baby, tears welling up as I take it in. 

“Is it my fault? Did I do so, something to cause- to cause all of this? All this death and suffering? I don’t remember but- but what if I did?” I take a deep breath and put my left, marked hand on the baby’s head. When I do, it sinks a bit, fragile, and I have to force down a choked sob as I snatch my hand back and hold it to my chest. “Is this going to continue? Will this mark continue to cause destruction and pain to everything I touch? Who- who would want this? I don’t- I don’t understand why-”

“It wasn’t you, kid.” Varric comes to stand beside me. I don’t look at him, not wanting to show my unshed tears. Knowing we have a job to do and if I look at him I will not be able to stop myself from crying. “Kid, there are wicked people out there. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time as far as I’m concerned. From what I can tell, you couldn’t do anything like this on purpose.”

A whimper leaves me, and I look down at the blackened stonework. A tear falls before I quickly wipe my eyes and stand up abruptly. 

“It’s fine. I have a job to do. Hopefully, I won’t have to deal with this in the next hour.” I take another deep breath and face the others. “Let’s go. I have a breach to seal.”

Cassandra nods at me, and I can’t read Solas’s expression as I walk by him into the main chamber of the Temple.

“That breach is a _long_ way up.” I snort at Varric’s comment and grin a bit in spite of the circumstances.

As we continue, Leliana and a few others come running toward us, Lelieana shouting “You’re here! Thank the Maker!” 

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.”

She nods at Cassandra and starts shouting out orders to her men, getting everyone aligned for the assault.

Cassandra turns to me and puts her hand on my shoulders. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

I look her in the eye, and then to the giant green crystal that floats in the center of the area, its jagged shape expanding and shrinking repeatedly. I look up to the sky at the swirling hole in the sky, the fire, and debris flying from it into the distance. I look to Leliana’s men getting ready. I look to Varric and Solas, and I finally look Cassandra in the eyes once more.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rushed god this is really bad right now. I'm trying to focus more on character interaction fight now, but I'm a bit awkward with writing dialogue. Let me know your thoughts please!
> 
> And yes I know I said 60%, that was on purpose. If you stick with me you'll see why.


	3. The First Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Rift is sealed, and (Y/N) deals with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of religious discussions in this chapter and future chapters. For ease, I made the reader agnostic. Believing something exists but not believing in any specific religion. they swear a lot using God and Jesus but they are a thriteen-year-old. People that age discover swear words and can't stop saying them or thinking them. At least that was my experience with my friends. Also, I try to keep the Reader as gender-neutral as possible. If I ever add a pronoun by accident, let me know and I can fix it. This chapter's a bit shorter, but I can bust out 3,000 to 4,000-word chapters a lot faster and more often that way.  
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this! Leave a Kudos if you like it please, and any comments are greatly appreciated!

“Do you have a way to get me all the way up there? I mean I might be able to get up there with my quirk but I don’t really have birds big enough for it to get me all the way up there.”

Solas turns to me, a strange expression on his face. “You don’t need to get up there at all. This Rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” I nod at him and continue going.

“Then let’s find a way down.” As we start climbing down, my foot slips on a loose rock, but before I can fall on my ass Cassandra catches me under the armpits. “And be _careful_ , please.” I send her a sheepish grin and thank her.

As we continue on, I hear something strange. Whispers and the mark on my hand seem to thrum with both pain and something else. Like it’s connecting to the site of its creation. A stronger pulse comes through and I grit my teeth, and then I hear a loud booming voice.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

I take a fast breath in as my mind frantically tries to place the voice. I know it, but it escapes me for some reason. The deep boom to it, it’s familiar, and not in a good way. My heart speeds up in unreasonable fear.

To my side, Cassandra speaks up. “What are we hearing?”

“At a guess, the person who created the Breach.”

My mind clears at that, and I suddenly pay more attention. _Wait, so it might not be my fault?_ And once more my mind clouds over with whispers. Different than the ones from before, it seems more frantic. My mind starts racing and I can barely hear over the whispers. I look to my right, and close ahead are large red crystals in the ground. They’re glowing, and as soon as I look at them the whispers increase in volume.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” I look to Varric, his concern catching my attention as I try to ignore the crystals. Cassandra confirms this, and Varric continues with “But what it’s _doing_ here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas proposes as we finally pass it. I try to ignore the whispers as they become almost desperate for attention.

“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.”

“Yeah, I could kinda tell from the loud whispering it’s doing.” I laugh a bit and Varric looks at me with worry.

When we finally reach the center courtyard there’s a flash and two figures appear in the air near the unopened Rift. One is made of bright white light and looks like they’re getting crucified while the other is a huge shape of dark shadow. Maybe a good three meters at least, maybe four. They have a very vague figure, and then the voices return.

“Someone, help me!”

Another figure runs in, hands on their knees before standing up and seeing what’s happening. “What the hell is happening _here_ ?” My voice rings out, and I pause for a moment because I didn’t expect to hear my own voice here. _God, do I really sound like that?_

Cassandra turns to me and starts advancing, with confusion and desperation in her voice, “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”

“We have an intruder. Slay the child.” The shadow figure seems to speak again and reaches out to point at who I assume is me.

“Hey now, what do you mean slay, oh _shit!”_ and the images disappear.

“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra is up in my face, expression almost pained as she asks me questions.

“I don’t _remember!_ ” I shout, stepping away to get some space. “I swear, that man’s voice was really familiar, but every time I try to think about it my head hurts!”

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas looks around the area in what seems a bit like awe. _The Fade? What’s that?_ He comes to stand beside Cassandra and addresses us both. “This Rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the Rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the Rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra and I nod, and she turns to address the archers and soldiers. “That means Demons, so prepare yourselves!”

I go to stand under the large ever-shifting Rift in the air and look to Cassandra and the others. They nod, and I look to the Rift. “Well here goes everything.”

I reach out and focus on the mark. It’s a bit different, opening it. Rather than almost consuming the Rift, the mark fuels it, like shocking a circuit and cracking it open like a geode. As I focus, my sight goes blurry for a moment as I just keep giving the Rift energy, and I hear a crack. The mark stops, and there’s a large flare of energy from the Rift. 

Something falls through, something far bigger than anything I had ever fought before. It’s maybe as tall as a two-story house as it stands fully, throwing its arms out and letting out a soul-chilling laugh that echoes through the temple. Horns and spikes everywhere on its body, lightning seeming to crackle all over its dark gray skin like armor. It brings a hand down and a whip _made of lightning_ cracks and hits a few soldiers.

“Oh shit.”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck oh no holy shit what is that thing?!_ is about all I could think as it started attacking. It seemed like all attacks on it did nothing, and I got an idea. _If working on the Rift hurts other demons, maybe it will hurt this one too!_ I duck out of the way as the giant demon makes a swing and I reach out to the Rift with the mark, thrusting my left hand up in the air. The energy connects, and the mark starts to take back all it had given, consuming the Rift bit by bit. There’s a loud crack and I stumble back, mark disconnected. The Rift no longer looks jagged, more like a ripple of water.

There are cries of triumph as Cassandra calls out, “The demon is vulnerable – now!” and I can see it is down on one knee, giant claws and intricate patterns on its skin no longer charged with electricity. I swing my own staff a few times, trying to help as the people wale on the demon. There’s another loud crack in the air as the Rift sends out tendrils of energy to different points on the ground, back to its shifting crystalline form. A moment passes and the large demon staggers to its feet, letting out a bellowing laugh, distorted by its size and what I can only say is magic. The lightening comes back and is once again coursing over the demon’s skin, preventing all damage to it. The points where energy connected from the Rift shatter and new demons rise up from the ground. I start attacking the one nearest me, trying to keep myself alive long enough to seal the Rift. I hear a whistle as something whizzes by my ear and the demon in front of me with a crossbow bolt in the face. 

“Thanks, Varric!” 

“No problem kid, just keep working on that Rift!” 

I nod and start working on the Rift again, hearing the sounds of battle around me. I’m scared shitless, but I have to try and focus on the Rift and closing it. As the mark continues to just eat at the Rift, my body staggers a bit as I keep taking in all of this foreign energy. But I make it to the next bit where a crack echoes and the main demon falls to one knee again. The cycle continues, repeating a few times, becoming more and more fluid with each time it happens. Varric keeping an eye on me and making sure I don’t get hurt too bad, I manage to keep working on the Rift somewhat unimpeded.

“It’s almost dead! Cassandra! I almost have its armor down, prepare the final hit!” I focus hard on the Rift as I pull with the mark, almost stitching the very fabric of reality together. The final crack resounds and I hear a loud grunt as the demon falls to both knees, hands on the ground. I turn just in time to see Cassandra running up its arm and jumping with her sword in both hands, bringing it down hard on the neck of the gigantic demon. The sword stabs deep, all the way to the hilt, and the body jerks and struggles a moment before falling limp. Silence falls as everyone holds their breath to see what happens. When nothing does, we all let out a loud cheer of excitement at finally killing the beast. Cassandra pulls her sword free and points it at me, expression victorious but fiery.

“Now! Seal the Rift!”

I turn back and lift my hand to the Rift, closing my eyes tight. _If this kills me, well, first of all, fuck you, Nick, for sending me to this hellish place. Second, sorry mom and dad, I swear I wasn’t trying to go to some weird-ass place and get killed. And finally, sorry Elizabeth. I really didn’t mean to leave when you were so young. I hope you grow up into a wonderful person, and that your quirk shows to help you with your life. Love, your big sis. I don’t wanna see you for a very long time if I die._

Taking a deep breath, I steel myself and open my eyes, locking in on the Rift above me. Using the mark, I focus on energy emanating from the tear in reality and just let my hand consume it _all_. After what feels like an eternity, my body starts to really weaken, and I fall onto one knee, almost copying the demon I had helped kill. _Ha, funny. I’m gonna die the same way as something I helped kill._ I kept going, pushing and pushing myself to finish. I have to go to two knees and sitting on my heels, right hand braced on the rock nearby. My vision starts to fade, I can barely hear anything as everything numbs. _No, I can’t stop yet. When it closes, then, and only then, can I rest._ My panting increases, left arm shaking with the effort to keep lifting it up in the air. _What am I thinking?? I don't want to die! Damn it I hope I live, this is ridiculous! I Wake up in what I assume is hell and fight just to die? No way, fuck that. Please I hope I live!_

And then I feel the mark stop, my hand falls, and I slump down face-first into the ground. Faintly I hear cheers and hands patting me, picking me up. _I want to_ live _!_ The darkness consumes me.

~~~

_...you can’t die yet…_

_...not yet, you have work to do…_

_...look at this mind, so much fear…_

~~~

 _Ow… what the hell?_ My body aches, my hand tingling uncomfortably as I drift into consciousness. _Mmm… too bright…_ Lifting a hand to shade them, I open my eyes blearily, blinking rapidly. _A house? Or a cabin?_ Lifting my left hand I go to rub at my eyes, just to be assaulted with a bright green light. _Ow! Shit, that’s bright! Why…? Oh! The Breach!_ I lurch up, awake far more than before, and I hear something fall to the ground. Looking toward the sound is an extremely slim woman looking at me in shock, a box at her feet.

“Um… hi?” I lift a hand in greeting, and she flinches back, almost shielding herself before falling to her knees in a deep bow. My eyes widen and I’m at a loss for words.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” she yelps, and I stare in surprise.

“Well I just woke up, so it’s ok. Um… why are you on the ground?” I pull the blankets back and swing my legs out of the bed, my body aching in protest. 

“That’s wrong, isn’t it? I said the wrong thing,” she mutters, still on the ground. I get up and pad over to her, and stand by the box she dropped. She looks up in surprise and dare I say fear as I do.

“No, you’re fine. I’m just really confused by all this. Are you alright?” I reach out a hand to her to try and help her up. She recoils and falls into an even deeper bow. 

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant,” she begs, and I just stare. _First, they want me dead, now some lady is asking me for a blessing?_

“I guess sure? I’ll give you my blessing if you tell me where I am. Sound good?” I smile as she looks up at me, and holds out a hand again.

“You’re back in Haven, Serah. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!” She stands and starts backing towards the door. 

“Ah, so I survived. I suppose the trial and my execution are next then. Well, thank you, you have my blessing,” I sigh and send her a small smile.

“I don’t know about any execution, but Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!” She keeps backing up, still seemingly afraid of me. 

“Where is she? Cassandra?”

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,’ she said!” as soon as she finishes she runs out the door like hell is on her heels. 

“Huh, that was… weird. I wonder what that was about. Let’s see…” I kneel down to the box she dropped on the floor, muscles aching. As I open it, I see a few broken bottles and a red liquid, too thin to be blood. About half of them are still fine. “I’ll have to drop these off somewhere so they can be used. She might get in trouble for the broken ones, so I’ll just take them out.” I start the process of removing the broken shards and putting them on the nearby desk. I see a note on the table and pick it up. 

_Vain hope: Someone better at this than me takes over before the survivor expires. Notes in case._

_\--Day One--_

_Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated._

_Mage says his/her scarring "mark" is thrumming with unknown magic._

_Wish we could station a templar in here, just in case._

The handwriting is a bit messy, rushed almost. _I must have been in pretty bad shape then. I’m surprised I even survived, considering how much I felt like I was dying._

I finish taking out the broken shards and close the box, bringing it over to the door and setting it down. I do a few stretches, trying to relieve the ache in my body. I go through my usual routine that I use after using my quirk, and I fell a bit better after the familiarity and comfortable ache in the stretches. After I finish, I take a deep breath and roll my shoulders, preparing myself for whatever may be outside.

I open the door, and hoo boy was I surprised. The soldiers didn’t surprise me, it was the crowds of people looking at me in awe and almost worship. These are the same people that pelted me with rocks before, and now they’re smiling and seemingly worshiping me like some kind of God thing. It was unsettling.

Unsure, I began walking down the carved out path, overhearing the people gossiping with one another. 

“That’s them. That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when they came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over them.”

“Hush! We shouldn’t disturb them.”

“Why did Lady Cassandra have them in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything.”

“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.”

“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed them.”

I just stare at the ground, not used to this much attention. _Who the fuck is Andraste? Is she like this place’s God?_ As I go along, the path winds a bit, and the entire way there are people. _What is this? A parade? Good lord, what is with these people?_ Haven isn’t huge, but it isn’t tiny either. It’s about the size of two or three of my middle school, including the fields and parking lot. It’s supposed to be a town or something, to it makes sense. It’s still pretty small for a town though.

As I go along a woman in similar robes to that Chancellor Roderick guy greets me. “Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste.”

“Oh um, you too. Be, uh, happy I guess?” I give an awkward smile before turning away and speeding up my pace. _I am_ not _used to this kind of thing. That’s what religious people say to each other, right? Why am I so damn awkward?_

“That’s them. They stopped the Breach from getting any bigger.”

“I heard they were supposed to close it entirely. Still, it’s more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise.”

“Still a lot of Rifts left all over. Little cracks in the sky.”

“They can seal those, though – the Herald of Andraste.”

“Someone had better. You won’t seal those rifts with the Chant of Light.”

“Walk safely, Herald of Andraste.” One of the women speaking addresses me, and I nod and keep walking.

“Good luck sealing those rifts,” the other woman calls out as I walk away, and I raise a hand and give a thumbs up, eyes firmly on the ground in front of me.

I eventually reach a rather large almost church looking building. A larger group of men and women in that same white and red clothing that Chancellor Roderick wears stands there talking. 

“Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us.”

“That’s not Chancellor Roderick’s decision, Sister.”

“Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. Who will lead us now?”

“Andraste didn’t have Grand Clerics telling her what to do, and she managed nonetheless.”

“You expect us to be like Andraste?”

“Someone must.”

_Good god, what is with these people?_

I got to enter the main doors of what I assume is the CHantry thing that Woman in my room mentioned. One of the men turns to me. “Go in peace, Herald of Andraste.”

Another also greets me as I walk by. “Maker watch over you.”

“Um, you too, citizen.” _That’s what some heroes say, right? Shit, what the fuck._

I walk in and the large doors close behind me. In the long hallway before me, there are columns supporting the large arches of the ceiling. Candles are all that light the place, a few doors to either side. Books and statues are scattered about, and little alters line the sides of the large hallway. As I continue walking to a door at the end, I start hearing voices I recognize. _Alright, here it comes. Time to fucking die._

“Have you gone completely mad? They should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.” _That’s that Roderick guy._

“I do not believe they are guilty.” _Cassandra, she sounds angry… and she_ doesn’t _blame me?_

“The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, they intended it this way.” _Roderick again, and why does he say elf with such disgust? Maybe because he hates me, so he won’t say my name. I guess I was right too, still blame me._

“I do not believe that.” _Cassandra, she really thinks that I’m not to blame, huh? Let’s hope that is enough to save me._

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.” _Ok maybe not._

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.” _Oh shit that burn. Also, I do not need this emotional roller coaster of “will I die or not” right now._

I wait a moment before knocking on the door. It opens to show Roderick and Cassandra with Leliana, all of them around a large table. 

“Chain them. I want them prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” I see the two guards by the door too late and whip around, hands raised and immediately getting ready to fight.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” I pause and wait as they leave. I turn to Cassandra, eyes wide as I look for any hint of a lie in her face. I look to Leliana and she nods slightly and looks the Roderick.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” 

“So… I’m not being executed? Really? This is a sure thing, not just a ‘for now you live, we’ll kill you when you’re no longer useful’ thing?” My voice is a bit wavy, hope and fear swirling in me as I try to understand what’s going on. 

“That is yet to be determined.” The Chancellor speaks up, disgust in his voice.

“No, it is not. You are no longer a suspect. Considering everything that we went through together, we have no reason to suspect you.” Cassandra glares at Roderick before looking to me firmly. 

“I thought- I thought I was going to die when I closed that rift. I said goodbye to my family and everything, in my head that is. I- I had no idea I would live, let alone not be suspected anymore.” My right-hand lands on the table to support me, as a weight is lifted from my shoulders, my eyes watering a bit. “I don’t know why I’m crying, I- I should be happy that I’m not dying. God what the fuck is wrong with me?” 

“Your relief is so strong your body can’t handle it, so you cry to vent it. Nothing is wrong with you (Y/N). You did everything you could, for someone with no prior experience you did rather well.” Leliana’s soothing voice helps a bit, and I take a sharp inhale before standing up releasing a deep shaky breath. She keeps speaking but instead addresses Roderick. “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.”

Roderick steps back, a hand to his chest, expression aghast. “ _I_ am a suspect?”

“You and _many_ others, Chancellor.”

“But _not_ the prisoner?”

Cassandra cuts into the back and forth. “I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to them for help.”

Roderick snorts and crosses his arms. “So their survival, that _thing_ on their hand – all a coincidence?”

And Cassandra, with such strong conviction its a little scary, replies, “Providence. The Maker sent them to us in our darkest hour.”


	4. The Advisers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIscussions and preparations. (Y/N) is hooked onto a wild ride, and they can't get off until they see it through to the end. This world is so different, but they need to learn to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Leave a kudos if you like it, please.

“Woah, hold up. Providence? Hell no, it was an accident! My friend, he got startled and some kids thought it would be funny to push me through the portal from his quirk. I get believing in gods, I do, but this was all a complete accident. I interrupted some evil ritual some big bad evil guy was doing because I was keeping some kid from getting bullied. I’m not even from here!” 

“We are all subject to the will of the Maker, whether we wish it or not. And perhaps the Maker and Andraste orchestrated that scenario to bring you here.” Cassandra’s entire demeanor screams pure unwavering faith. It’s a little scary because I don’t think I have ever believed in anything as strongly as that. “No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

Leliana steps forward “The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide. They just admitted to not even being from this world. How do we know they are not a demon from the fade itself?” 

“Why would a demon willingly give up its life to protect others? Would a demon panic at realizing their very race had changed? No. They are a child, Chancellor. Besides,” Cassandra pauses before slamming a giant book on the table, startling me. It is a huge book, a good 8 cm thick. It looks old too, weathered. On the front is an eye with a sword and a starburst behind both. “You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” 

Cassandra backs Roderick up against the wall with a finger to his chest, anger evident in her voice as she speaks. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.” 

The Chancellor huffs a breath and turns tale to leave. _That was scary, and it wasn’t even pointed to me!_

Leliana begins speaking once the door closes behind Roderick. “This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

_I hope this inquisition will be better than the literal massacres that the Spanish Inquisition helmed. Cause if so then I’d rather not be apart of all of this, thank you._

“But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side.”

“Um, what is 'the Inquisition of old,’ exactly?”

“It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.” Leliana seems patient and used to Cassandra’s righteous fury.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.”

“When I woke up, I certainly didn’t picture this outcome. Well, I didn’t expect to wake up at all, but still.” 

“We didn’t expect this either, (Y/N).” 

Cassandra comes to stand before me, her hand out, “Help us fix this before it’s too late.”

I look her in the eye, then at her hand, and back to her eyes. I grab her hand and give a firm shake with a single resolute nod of my head. 

“This might not even be my world, but it’s gone to shit because I got involved in something. I’d like to help fix it.”

~~~

Preparations have begun, and the Inquisition has begun work to save the world. It’s been about a week and a half since the decision to start the Inquisition was made. It’s extremely weird to go from being pelted with rocks to the ground I walk on being worshipped. I doubt I’ll ever get used to it honestly. The part that is really a problem, is the nightmares.

Every night I get these awful nightmares, these creatures, the demons, and other _things_ all night long. At this point, I’ve started sleeping as little as possible, not at all if I am capable. The bags under my eyes are very prominent, but I’d rather deal with exhaustion rather than the nightmares. 

The mark still bothers me quite a bit, especially at night. My hand will cramp up, or a blast of foreign magic will go up through my arm. I’ve gotten rather good at hiding the pain, but it’s like an open wound that’s been poisoned and will never heal. I think the mark has something to do with my magic and the nightmares.

And yes, it is confirmed to be magic. With all the preparations I barely have any free time, but Cassandra is having Chantry sisters teach me the history of this world, or at least from the Chantry’s point of view. I disagree with quite a lot that they say. But I do have snippets of time to spend with Solas to learn about magic. It’s a lot of fun, learning to control and focus magic and do spells. Apparently I have a knack for it.

I know a bit about the fade, and I now know that at night that’s where I visit. Solas said that there are good spirits, and when they are corrupted they turn into demons. I have a theory about the mark now, and why I keep getting demons in my dreams. I think that because it has power over the veil, demons are flocking to its’ power as though it were a rift. I haven’t told anyone about the dreams yet, I want to learn more magic and more about the fade before I bring it up. Especially because everyone is already treating me like a ticking time-bomb, and with what I’ve heard about magic, I would rather figure it out with Solas rather than go through that Harrowing thing. Solas is self-taught, and he’s doing just fine. He’s a wonderful teacher too, and all of the information he has is fascinating. It’s really amazing, all of the knowledge he’s amassed from his travels and his time spent in the fade.

With my schedule so packed, it’s even harder to speak to Varric. At most I can wave a greeting as I pass, but I can’t actually sit down to speak with him. Which is too bad, because I really want to. I need to thank him for everything, and he seems like one of the only people in here willing to treat me like a normal kid. Solas sort of does, but he still tends to put me on a pedestal, calling me Herald all the time and asking me what kind of hero I will be. It’s sort of nervewracking.

Another thing is the blatant racism. If people don’t recognize me they call me “Knife-ear”, and treat me like shit. I keep getting taken for a servant, despite the mage staff and obvious armor. It’s awful. I think I’m gonna try and work on this with the Inquisition because there is no reason for it to be like this. 

There is a meeting today, and I’m supposed to meet the other leaders. Cassandra greets me outside the Chantry, and we start to head in together. As we walk, I grip my left hand, massaging the wrist and back of the hand.

“Does it trouble you?”

“Huh?” I look to Cassandra, confused.

“The mark. Does it still trouble you?”

“Oh, um. It stopped spreading?” I give an awkward smile before dropping my hands and looking away. 

“Does it still hurt you? (Y/N)?” She has stopped now and put a hand on my shoulder.

I look back a bit exasperated at the questions. “Look, it’s fine. It can just be annoying. Would you want a light shining from your hand when you try to sleep or rub your face? I need to get a set of really thick gloves to wear so it doesn’t shine so damn bright.” I keep walking, hoping the lie is enough.

“Oh, of course. That makes sense I suppose. I will ask Josephine to acquire some for you.”

“Oh, um. Thank you then.” 

“What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“Ha, what harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand through someone who has almost no magical experience?” I chuckle a bit.

“Hold on to that sense of humor.”

We reach the door and Cassandra enters first. I follow closely and see three people. Leliana is familiar, but there are two new ones. One is a younger-looking woman with darker skin and black hair that is pinned back. She wears a large gold gown with big poofy ruffles that seems to shimmer in the torchlight, and beautiful jewelry adorning her ears and neck. She holds a clipboard with a candle and inkwell on it and is holding what looks to be a high-quality quill. Quills are pain, by the way. Going from pencils to quills is a fucking pain.

The other is a man who looks to be in his late 20’s, with blonde hair that isn’t quite slicked back, but more it looks like it’s stuck that way from constantly running a hand through his hair. He is wearing a set of heavy plate armor and has a large brown cloak with big fluffy feathers at the shoulders. On his chest plate is a sword with little strokes on either side of the blade. His own sword strapped tightly to his belt, as he rests both hands on the handle.

Cassandra gestures first to the blond man. “May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” I nod and say a greeting.

Cassandra then gestures to the woman in the gold dress. “This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“Anderan Antish’an.” She does a little curtsy.

“That’s elvish, right? Solas has been teaching me a bit. Um, Anderan Antish’an,” I greet back, excited to use the language. 

“You’ve just heard the entirety of what I know, I’m afraid.” She giggles a bit, and I grin at her. 

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

“My position here involves a degree of…”

“She is our spymaster.”

“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.” I laugh at that and grin at Leliana, who has a slight smile on her face. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you formally. I’ve seen you all around, but it’s been so busy I didn’t have a chance to say hello.”

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana insists.

Cullen steps forward. “And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.”

Cassandra sighs a bit. “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”

“Pure speculation,” Leliana cuts in coolly.

Cullen seems a bit irritated as he continues, “ _I_ was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”

Josephine jumps in before it can get ugly and speaks to me directly. “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.”

“Ah, yes. Surprised it didn’t happen faster. I half expected a battalion of Templars to come and fetch me for the guillotine in Val Royeaux by now.”

Cullen snorts and speaks. “We wouldn’t let them. Besides, shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?”

“Some are calling you – a Dalish elf – the 'Herald of Andraste.’ That frightens the Chantry,” Josephine explains plainly. Her accent soothing.

“Even though I’m not Dalish. Saying I’m from some other weird place would probably cause more problems. So we need to play along and keep the secret.” 

Cullen and Josephine speak at the same time.

“Ah, right. Cassandra and Leliana mentioned something like that. Can you explain that?” 

“What do you mean 'Not Dalish'?” 

“Well, before the mark, I wasn’t an Elf, and therefore not Dalish. I didn’t have tattoos either. I also wasn’t a mage. I think that the mark made me an Elf and a mage, making me think that it may just be elven magic. But it has to be old magic. I’ve been working with Solas, and he said that it’s unlike anything he’s ever seen before, Dalish or otherwise. We think it’s magic from the times of Arlathan, or something like that.” I shrug a bit.

“Either way, we need help from the Chantry and their allies. If the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, then people will not ally with us. We can deal with your origin and the magic at a later time.” Cassandra huffs, frustrated.

“The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you,” Josephine starts again.

Cassandra rolls her eyes. “Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”

Josephine smiles and keeps speaking. “It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“Just how am _I_ the 'Herald of Andraste’?”

Cassandra smiles at me. “People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

Leliana continues. “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–”

“Which we have not.”

Leliana chuckles a bit. “The point is, _everyone_ is talking about you.”

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen asks.

“It’s… a little unsettling. I was getting rocks thrown at me when I arrived here, and now people fall to their knees in worship when I walk by. I kind of hate it.”

Cullen nods. “I’m sure the Chantry would agree with that. It must be quite a change.”

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.”

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.”

“They aren’t more concerned about the Breach? The real threat? The one spitting out demons left and right?”

Cullen starts ruefully, “They do know that it is a threat, they just don’t think _we_ can stop it.”

“The Chantry is telling everyone that you’ll make it worse,” Josephine mentions a bit exasperated.

Leliana speaks up. “There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic? Especially with their history with elves?”

Leliana shrugs. “I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters? You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

Cullen speaks, “Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.”

Josephine nods along. “We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.”

Cassandra puts a hand on the table. “In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”

I look and grin at her, whispering a faint “thank you.” We spend the next hour or two discussing tactics, operations, and such. My opinion is not held very highly, as a child and with not being a native, it is more like I am just there so I know what’s going on. Then they kick me out, I’m guessing to talk about all the heavy stuff, such as casualties, compensation to families, graves, etc. 

I’m somewhat glad to be left out of that, I already have enough nightmares thank you. 

I leave the Chantry, bowing and nodding at everyone I see. I figure I should be at least polite to everyone, considering I’m supposed to be their “Savior.” It’s exhausting. _Wait, I have free time… I should go talk with Varric!_ Grinning I head down the steps and head to where the tents are set up, finding Varric relatively easily. As I head over, I call his name and wave when he sees me. He smiles a bit as I jog up to him, standing up from the chair he was sitting on. 

“So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.” 

“Well let’s just say I was extremely confused when I woke up in that cell and even more confused when I woke up in a warm bed in a little cabin. Now I’m the Herald for a religion I didn’t even know existed in a world that isn’t my own. It’s been an experience. I am just glad to have made it out alive, despite not knowing what the fuck is even happening.” I shrug and smile, laughing a bit cynically.

“That makes two of us.” He grins as well, before sitting back down and gesturing to the seat across from him. I take it, happy to be off my feet after that long meeting. “I still can’t believe you survived Cassandra. You’re lucky that you were out cold for most of her frothing rage.”

That pulls a laugh out of me, “She certainly is something, isn’t she? She reminds me of those fierce Knights in fairytales, so righteous and driven. But anyway, how have you been? We haven’t really been able to talk.”

He looks up to the breach in the distance and sighs. “For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”

I nod in understanding, but something confuses me. “If it was that bad, why didn’t you leave? Cassandra said that you were free to go now? I mean I would be a bit sad to see you go, but I would understand why.”

“I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out. Besides, like hell I’m gonna make you deal with good ‘ole Cas all alone.” He looks at me, and an almost sad smile appears on his face. “But real talk, you might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”

I sit up a bit, somewhat shocked. I know what he means of course. I of all people know about heroes, about tragic endings and what Heroes are and aren’t capable of doing. I’m no hero, as much as everyone here seems to believe. 

“Hey Varric, you wanna hear about where I’m from?”


	5. Lore

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt like I had made a mistake. But Varric has this look on his face that calmed me. If there was anyone I could talk to about this with and not get judged about it, it would be him. 

“I believe this would be best to talk about in your cabin, away from prying ears and such. People tend to act pretty suddenly, and if the famed Herald of Andraste starts talking about stuff like that may cause either even more devoted followers or very angry Chantry Sisters. I’m not sure what’s worse at this point,” he whispers, a small grin on his face. It seemed like that one word... Conpirita-something. 

I nod at him and we walk the path down to my cabin. As we walk, I try to collect my thoughts.  _ What was the percentage of people with quirks? Fuck I can’t remember. I know so little, I guess I can just explain some stuff… Oh! It’s like… 55% I think. And the first one showed up like… 140 years ago? This is gonna go badly. I really should have paid more attention to my teachers in History. _ I nod and wave awkwardly at some people, the usual blessings and well wishes still extremely strange to receive and give out. 

When we reach my cabin and get inside I let out a sigh of relief. Varric chuckles and moves to stand by the fireplace, so I pull a chair up and sit down, watching him closely. He looks… I’m not sure. He stares into the fire, his brows furrowed and an almost tired look in his eyes. A very slight frown, he just looks… exhausted. I never really thought twice about how jovial he always is, but it seems like he does that to hide how smart he is, and how tired he is. Honestly sort of sounds familiar…  _ Maybe I should take notes! _ I giggle a bit at myself. 

He looks at me and smiles, and I’m struck with all the different emotions on his face. Adoration, pity maybe, and sadness. So much sadness. It’s a little jarring actually, he looks so sad, and I have no idea why. 

“Ya’know kid,” I can’t look from his eyes, a very intense look on his face. “You… you really are just a kid.”  _ Oh…  _ “I have a friend, he’s fantastic. He was a hero, despite all the pain he suffered. And the world turned on him, but he kept cracking jokes and changing lives. And I saw how it drained him, the years we knew each other. I see you, and I think, what has the world come to that we put the fate of the very fabric of-” He sighs, cutting himself off. “Hawk wasn’t even a kid when shit started going south, but here you are. Giggling to yourself, 12 years old, and the adults aren’t doing anything. I- I should shut up now. Basically, I’m gonna do my best to help you keep that kid in you before the world takes it from you. Because you shouldn’t have to deal with all this shit, but you do. Like I said, I’ve seen heroes, it never ends happily. But… I want to change that. So you can talk to me, and I can guarantee nothing will leave my mouth. Especially to Cassandra, I know how to not tell her anything. I had a lot of training.” 

He laughs a bit, and I stare. I had never thought of it that way… I mean I’m not just a kid! I’m almost a teenager! I’m a tween! But I’m not an adult, and Varric has seen an adult go through a lot and it turned out badly. I guess he’s really worried about me.

“Varric, you don’t need to worry, I’ll be fine. I promise! Just watch! I may not be a hero like back home, but I’ll save the world with a smile on my face! And I won’t have to fake it! So don’t worry about me. I’m not just a kid either! I’m almost a teenager! So I can take on anything!” I’m standing now, punching the air and grinning. I look over at him and he looks worse. My smile falls and I panic. He looks… even  _ more  _ tired.  _ Wait why didn’t that help?! _

“Kid, that’s… ha, you’re just like him, Maker I wish you could meet Hawke.” He looks away for a second and then turns to me with a firm look in his eyes. “I’m not asking you to smile through it. I’m asking you to  _ tell me _ when something’s wrong. I want you to be honest with me, always. Don’t hide shit with a smile. I know that a lot of people do, and I’m one of them, but acting is only gonna tire you out faster if you do it with  _ everyone _ . You can do it for the masses, just not with me, okay?”

For some reason, my throat closes up, and tears prickle my eyes.  _ Why the fuck am I crying? Stupid emotions!  _ With teeth clenched and looking him right in the eyes, I nod furiously. 

“I promise.”

He sighs and his shoulders slump, a lot of the tension in his body releasing. “Now, why don’t we talk about your home? If you still want to, that is. You don’t have to.” I look down to the fire with a small frown on my face, my hand coming up to my chin. 

“Um, I do... But I’m not sure where to start? Maybe at quirks? It’s kinda hard, cause we learned a bit in class, but there’s still a lot of hush hush when it comes to most of it. Heroes are sort of common? It’s more of a recent thing, like around when I was born it became an official job or whatever.” I sit back down, running my hand through my hair and still looking at the fire. It’s so beautiful... “I mean, vigilantes started cropping up years ago, way before I was born. When some of the first quirk users were found out about. Like 70 years after the first few were found? I can’t remember. But basically about 140 years ago the first quirk popped up. Some kid who could glow. It kept going from there.”

“Wait, hold on.” His hands come up in front of him and my eyes flit to his face. “What are quirks? You keep saying it but I have no idea what you mean. The definition I know certainly doesn’t include  _ glowing _ .” He looks intrigued but almost worried too.

“Oh yeah, okay so… a quirk is like this biological thing in your genes. It’s called a quirk factor…? I think... and it can be passed down like... Like being a dwarf. It’s just part of who you are. The possibilities are sort of endless. Like controlling water, extendable fingers, I know a girl who can set stuff on fire with her mind, mutations like having webbed fingers or something, endless. They keep becoming more common as the years go by. I don’t remember a lot but it has to do with punnett squares and gene possibility. Basic biology, but we learned that last year and my teacher sucked. He was nasty, no one like him. An old dude who was weirdly attentive to the girls in the class it fucking  _ sucked _ . But anyway, all quirks are biological. And they have limitations too.”

He takes in a breath and looks to the fire, nodding slowly. “Huh…. and what’s your quirk?”

“Mine is shapeshifting! But it sort of sucks, cause I have to know a  _ lot _ about what I’m turning into.” I wave my hands about, frustration in my voice. “Like, all the biology. I don’t have to when I turn back human but it still sucks. I memorized a crow and a housecat, but that’s about it. It’s really hard to do… and not very useful cause you’re not allowed to use quirks without a license so… I mean I could probably try to do it here, but it is really tough.”

“Are you joking? That’s incredible! That’s great for escaping or getting around. You may need to polish it up for the future, but hell kid that sounds amazing. There’s a strand of magic I think about shapeshifting too… And you’re sure that it isn’t magic?” He seems really… not suspicious… Skeptical! That’s the word. 

“Oh yeah definitely. Magic doesn’t exist in my world, instead, we have stuff like toilets. And cars and phones. But I miss the toilets the most. And music. Actually damn I’m gonna miss a lot of stuff. So many songs I’ll never hear again…” I go quiet as things flit through my mind that I’ll never see again. Music, art, shows, stories, people, foods… so many things. “But hey! I can enjoy so many new things here too!” I grin and look at him, and he’s staring again.  _ Oh, he thinks I’m faking it… well, I sort of am but still. Damnit Varric.  _ “I really am excited to be here. From what I could hear the singer in the tavern has some really good songs. I really like them. And some of the food is really good too! Like I have no idea what druffalo is but it’s really yummy! And nug too!”

He smiles a bit and nods. “Just wait till we go to Orlais, the people are awful but some of their food is amazing. And they have all kinds of cakes and sweets too. It’s great. Maybe we’ll take a chance and travel Thedas so you can really soak in all it has to offer. It may be a bad idea to go to Kirkwall though, while everything is a mess. And uh… They may not want me there right now.” He laughs to himself, a hand running over his hair. 

We sit in silence for a bit, I’m not sure what to say, I mean I’m super curious as to why he said that but it seems… rude? Ah, fuck it.

“What did happen? I mean I know bits and pieces, but they seem really colored by the views of the Chantry…” I am  _ so  _ curious about it, he was  _ there _ , and he wrote a book about it!

“Kid that’s a…. Well, it's a long story, a  _ really _ long story. And I don’t know-”

“Oh come on! I wanna know! All I know is that something happened and the ‘evil mages Andraste strike them down’ blew up a chantry and things went to all hell. But I doubt that was all there was to it, so I wanna know the true version! C’mon Varric! You won’t let the Herald of Andraste have the wrong information about the world would you?” I grin at him, gesturing wildly as I speak. He grins back and pulls up a chair.

“Well when you put it like that kid, I feel like I have no choice. Get ready, I won’t say the whole story tonight. Get comfortable.” He hunkers down, and I begin to see a side of him I have never seen before. 

I nod and grab a blanket from the bed and curling up in the far too large armchair by the fireplace.

“Our tale begins in a small Fereldan town called Lothering. The home of the Hawke family, and also where our friend Leliana spent some time before running off with the Hero of Fereldan.” 

He goes on to tell me all about Hawke’s story, about the blight ten years ago to how Bethany was killed by an ogre and their encounter with the Dragon Shifter Flemeth. That caught my attention.  _ I guess you really  _ can  _ use magic to shift…. Hmm... Maybe I can use it to improve my quirk?  _ The story of Hawke, Carver, and their mother fleeing to Kirkwall, and how they got in. How Hawke had to hide being a mage, and how Varric met them. Meeting Avaline, Anders, Isabella, Merill, and Fenris and their adventures together. 

Just from the story, I can already tell how much I would love meeting all three, Avelline is like Cassandra but less intense and more thoughtful? Anders sounds like he may have good information on what it’s really like to be a Mage here, and I feel like I could learn healing magic from him too. Isabella being that sort of really cool aunt that you can just have fun with and do random stuff that you can’t do at home. Merill seems just fun to be with and chill around. She could also teach me about the Dalish and their stories! Solas says the Dalish cling to old forgotten stories that aren’t even correct, but how would he know? And hey the stories would be fun to learn about. Fenris sounds just awe-inspiring to be around. Such power and restraint too. But my being a mage may cause problems… But he seemed to not care when Hawke flirted with him so…

He goes on, talking about Kirkwall and the Qunari, meeting Cullen, and Hawke investing in a mine. He describes a bunch of tales, about mages that went bad and corrupt Templars. The Qunari and the Viscount’s son, former werewolves and Dalish Elves, Slavers and Magisters,  _ so  _ many stories. It was hard to believe that so much had happened in only a few years, but I guess it all really did happen. 

As he told his tales it got late, and I had dinner for us brought to the cabin. We took a break to eat, and then I curled back up in the chair and he continued. The later it got the more I was fighting sleep. Varric’s voice was so… nice? It made me sleepy. The fire and blanket made it so I was really cozy too. A few times I would snap my head up to see him smirking at me and I would glare and affirm that I wasn’t tired. Eventually, though, I couldn’t stop myself and I fell into a deeper sleep. Just deep enough to start dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's a short chapter, but I'm already working on the next one. If there are any errors or things you notice please let me know.


End file.
